Ark 3 Episode 5 I wont be so weak next time...
All of these events are recoreded through Keyome Tasanagi's eyes. Played by DarkKeyome. Events were prior after the months or weeks after the First GMAF of YMRP. Time may be off due to not fully being stated just how much of a time gap was made after said GMAF Changing for oneself... Arms extended....concentrate Keyome concentrate! "Mr.Tasanagi... are you ready for the test to begin." I nodded my head... within the room it was all white with thick glass looking floors. At the top right corner of the room was a Booth where the scientists were. Chains appeared in the room quickly they latched on to my wrist connecting to the magnet wrist bands that they placed on me. Once the chains were strapped the water began to flood the room from the sides. I took a deep breathe closing my eyes. Within 15 minutes the water had me completely submerged in the water. The objective was to swim as hard as you could to the other side if the room to the door to escape. But... don't forget I'm chained. This would restrict my movements. I pushed myself... I looked like a bullet trying to force itself through the ocean. I extended my body forcing myself as far as my human body would allow. The Chi within my body made me eventually snap the chains that were restricting me I swam to the door and quickly opened it my body was flooded into a room with drains on the floor. Gasping for air I laid in that spot for about 15 minutes before I passed out. When I awoke I was in the room again with the same chains on my body. For over 4 months this has been going on. "Tasanagi ... are you ready for the test again.” I shook my head my head ringing through the pressure. My muscle felt like they were ripping apart. My Chi almost depleted... I wobbled left to right as I said "Yes..." for another 5-6 hours we went through the Muscle enhancer exercise. I stepped out of the facility coughing and holding my chest. My body was growing for sure. My muscle structure was expanding for sure. Breaking the physical barrier... The next day they had my body chained to a ball... that weighed over a Ton. We were in the same room again. My arms pulled the ball as hard as I could. It could barely budge. "Tasanagi... hurry... if you do not pull the ball to you. Then the ceiling will press you into the ground. Killing you instantly. “The giant ball was the size of a SUV the gravity increased in the room didn't help me a lot. I pulled the chains as hard as I could "Dahhhh!!!! Aahhhhh!!" My muscles tensed... I forced my body to push the massive ball to such a level that I had caused my skin to darken going into a Semi Oni state. I pulled harder and harder my eyes turning a bright red as I pulled the massive orb inch by inch. The ceiling was about 5 minutes from crushing me completely but I managed to get the orb over to me with 30seconds to spare. I passed out and once again I was put back into that same exercise. The scientists drugged me to keep me awake making me do the exercise over and over again for another 10 hours. Changing for myself... 16 hours later I was placed in another room upside down. My arms latched onto the ground and my head and neck both comfortably sitting in a breathing pod with speakers in it. "Mr. Tasanagi we are now going to. Make you go through the body training to toughen your core and strengthen your legs at the same time. It is extremely painful are you sure that you wish to continue to go along with the process.” I nodded my head. “ I need to get stronger… the next GMAF I won’t be getting defeated by minor shinobi’s and easily rendered useless after battling out 50 men… I need to be able to defeat hundredths of them…. Without even breaking a sweat.” The Doctors clicked out… long rods came out of the walls of the room as they all began to send a surge of 100 volts of lightning into my body every 20 seconds. At the same time… I was balancing an orb similar to the one I had to pull but smaller on my legs bending my knees to push the orb to my chest and then back into the air. The Orb itself weighed over 500 lbs.… I took an hour to push out one rep of this thing the first few days with the gravity enforced rooms pressing my body down to render me even further along the process. This type of Weight training is called G.T.M. Or Gravity time mass which is a side name for it. It is used simply as a means of acquiring strength. This began with the startup of wearing weighted clothing. The Doctors had me wearing this for over 5 months after the tournament… and I still wear them to this day. , Weighted clothes typically suppress 20-25% of a fighter’s full power and strength while training. The mass of the weights can be increased to gain more power. Weighted clothes generate similar results as gravity training, but are limited by how little they can increase the user's weight in comparison. Weighted clothes are more versatile though, because they can be used to gain a highly noticeable escalation in strength on even low-gravity areas. More importantly, weighted clothes can be used alongside gravity training, like how I’m doing now… which consist in my Karate GI pants, shoes, etc. etc. that I wear now a days. The original use of the weighted clothing started long before Kasaihana city though. Within my clothing now the doctors stated the weight of all of the clothing, estimating them all adding up to at least 250 pounds (113 kg) (boots, armbands and shirt 50 pounds each. When I wear bare clothing now. I’ve noticed the speed difference in my combat…But even so, weight training is made more intense through a different means. Rather than add weight through clothing, heavier gravity environments are utilized. It has become highly popular within the Extreme athletes community in Kasaihana city in the world. But most people aren’t truly able to do the things I’m doing right now. I have pushed it beyond a level that most humans wouldn’t be able to do…. I need to be as strong as Donnie Yun, and faster than that Cop Tetsu Ryoji! I need to grow… I must grow stronger! To defeat my Oni and my demons and to protect those I care for the most. I wont be so weak... For about 3 weeks… they focused mostly on my speed training. Making me run around lap after lap with the gravity increased on such an intense level I barely could move. But after the 2nd week… my body was able to move easily through the dispositions. Right foot left right foot. It came easy. Next thing you know I was running full sprints. I soon I was able to run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, my speed is at the highest limit of my human potential, making speed near as fast as a Super solider… well the Old KPD batch ones at least, they were recorded to run at the maximum speed of 75 mph. And easily with that my stamina had increased over time. Soon I had the ability to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, being able to exert my selves at high capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. My Strength had doubled as well... I became capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 850lbs now without Chi… but it was strain full level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. Due to this… my physical body is now up to show for my training. My body was growing… I wasn’t that lean 18 year old Kid now…Two months after the tournament… the science team had begun to train me in different forms of Martial arts… on a scale that made my old Sensei’s (not including Hideo) turn in their graves. It was called Enhanced boxing… Users of this ability possess great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse. The user his also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away. The user's hands and arms are either abnormally strong or have been weaponized in some way (Admantium limbs or any robotic limb to be honest, super solider can use this technique too along with peak humans and Chi practioners...) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. This was also a trait that was formed due to my enhanced boxing training… I became able to fight at incredible speed when I used my physical power or even faster when I applied chi to my body to do so. The doctors claimed that I could strike my opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. Their attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit ( AKA my Pusshu Baku or Push blast technique) .Mostly I was forced to punch a robotic looking form of Ryu from those street fighter games when forced to do this training. I won’t lie it was fun… until they installed the robotic fighter with all of the moves of the character in the game… then things weren’t so fun... But with the training I managed to beat him with a new technique I had created… and also formed while in this training. I call it the Lightning thrust technique though I’m still trying to master it fully. When using this technique I would be able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do it I must channel enough Chi into my arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember my opponent. Using the technique… I managed to destroy the robotic Ryu with “1 punch” to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality hit him 10 in his head and caused it to combust within in moments. So…within the time after the tournament up until now I have dedicated my body to the full amount of training… and still continue it to this day. Next time… I won’t be so weak… Category:ARK 3